Not To Late
by Reven Eid
Summary: Had it posted but removed, made changes now reposted hope you like :)
1. Default Chapter

TITLE  
Not to Late  
  
DISCALIMER  
I don't own Roswell or Sailor Moon.  
All characters are the ownership of other people :(, so don't sue.  
  
SUMMARY  
SailorMoon and Roswell Crossover  
  
RATING  
Starting PG may have some R due to language content and NC-17 to graphic context.  
  
  
NOTE:  
  
With the upcoming death of the series I was began to debate whether  
to keep this story going. But I've thought about it and considered against it.  
I like my story. People may not leave a review when they read it and for all I  
know no one has read it but I have no wish to become another frustrated writer  
so, on with the story with some major changes now with the upcoming end.  
  
POINTS TO PONDER:  
  
Hated several of the things that occurred in S2 and S3 so  
I'm taking the liberty to change them. Isabel doesn't date or marry Jessie. I  
am a hardcore believer in A/I so basically majority of S3 will not be present  
in my story. 


	2. 1 to 5

CHAPTER 1: Tough Goodbyes  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
June 1, 2001  
10:00 A.M.  
  
  
"Serena! IT...IS...OVER!!!" Crystal couldn't take it anymore  
for the last 6 months she had indulged her highness request to stay  
and now everything had gone to hell. Loyalties and lives had been destroyed  
along with loved ones wounding each other all in the name of revenge.  
She couldn't take it anymore. Serena may be the current queen but she had orders  
from the previous queen and because of the love she felt for her current highness  
she had disobeyed and now it had cost more than she could possible imagine.  
  
Serena was beyond furious. How dare Crystal just order herself around like she  
owned her life, in case she had forgotten she had been created her for the sole  
purpose of obeying the kingdoms command and she was now strictly disobeying a direct order.  
She couldn't let her leave no matter what she said. "Crystal if you try to walk  
out of your bedroom I will ......." Serena didn't finish for at that moment  
Crystal turned to look at her to simply say, "You may be the queen Serena but  
lets not forget everything you are now is because I trained you on it and  
up to this point you have not surpassed the teacher." And with that sentence  
uttered Crystal closed her eyes and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
  
Roswell, NM  
June 1, 2001 / 10:05 A.M.  
Greyhound Bus Station  
  
Max couldn't take it Liz was leaving again. True she wouldn't be gone for long,  
who was he kiding four weeks was an eternity, mere seconds was to long of a time  
to be separated from each other. They had only been together for several days,   
several days in which every waking moment was spent together.  
How was he going to survive a whole month with out her? His train of thought  
was interrupted as the final boarding call came over the speakers. He unconsciously  
held her tighter trying to imprint her body to his. "Max I have to go, besides it's  
only four weeks and then I'll be back." Liz was trying but she couldn't hide the tears  
in her eyes or the pain in her heart. They looked into each other's eyes one last time  
and then she ran for the bus. They both knew that if they kissed she wouldn't leave.  
As the bus pulled away max couldn't hold the façade any longer and he sat in the lobby  
exhausted and broken. The tears rolled down freely and he frankly didn't care if he  
made a spectacle of himself. He couldn't explain it but he knew that when she returned  
things weren't going to be the same and that scared him the most.  
  
  
  
Roswell, NM  
June 1, 2001 / 11:35 A.M.  
Crashdown Cafe  
  
Max sat in his usual booth knowing full well that Liz wasn't going  
to wait on his table but you can't blame him for wishful thinking.  
"Would you like another refill, Max?" Max looked up at Maria and  
just shook his head. It hurt to talk he couldn't function with her  
so far away. Maria felt sorry for him but she understood this was  
a once in a lifetime opportunity for Liz and she had to take it.  
"Max she'll be back don't worry. She can't live without you either."  
And with that Maria picked up Maxs' seventh cherry cola with tobasco  
sauce and walked behind the counter to serve the other seated customers  
all the time wondering how max was going to survive four weeks   
without Liz. She looked from wiping the counter to find the newly  
reinstated Sheriff Valenti come in out of breath and head straight  
for Max. What ever he told him it was urgent and they both then flew  
out of the café like hounds of hell were after them. Maria began to  
wonder to herself if the bad news were going to start rolling in.  
  
  
  
Roswell, NM  
June 1, 2001 / 11:40 A.M.  
Inside the Sheriff's Vehicle  
  
Max was shocked and pale as a ghost this couldn't be happening if  
anybody dug up Alex's body who knows what they would find and the  
sheriff was just as speechless but tried to explain to max what had  
happened. "This morning when I was putting my office back in order  
a woman named Crystal Eaon walked in with all the necessary paperwork  
to have Alex's body exhumed and re-examined by another doctor. She  
says that she can't believe Alex would have killed himself." Valenti's  
vehicle came to a sharp stop across the street from the cemetery where  
Alex was buried. They had a clear view of the workers pulling out the  
coffin and placing it in the coroner's van. Max just stared in complete  
disbelief at the scene infront of him. This simply couldn't be happening  
now that Liz was out of town and he needed her the most to help keep  
them all rational. At that moment Crystal turned her attention  
to the sheriff's vehicle she had felt herself being watched and was  
surprised to find the sheriff with a young boy. A young boy that  
looked so much like, no she stopped and proceeded to get into the  
cab that was waiting for her to take her to the hospital where Alex's  
body would be examined, thoroughly.  
  
  
Roswell, NM  
June 1, 2001 / 9:00 P.M.  
La Quinta Motel  
  
It had taken the medical examiner nine hours to give her the final  
report. Majority of the wording she didn't understand but the final  
point was this and she couldn't help but shudder as he spoke those  
words to her and the scene simply repeated itself in her mind. His  
phone call had simply reaffirmed the fact to her.   
  
Medical Examiners Office 7:00 P.M.  
"Well up to this point everything seems to match the original report.  
Now all that is left is to open..." He left those words hanging as he  
turned from the body to look straight at Crystal, "Are you sure you  
want to see the rest of this. I mean Lord only knows in what condition  
we will find his brain in." Crystal at this point had no make-up on  
anymore, between all the crying and throwing up that she had done in  
the last seven hours she thought she could deal with the last part.  
She wanted every single detailed burned into her mind that way when  
she found the people responsible for hurting her Alex she would make  
them pay the same fate. She simply nodded to Walter who proceeded to  
saw Alex's head in order to look at his brain. As soon as he was  
finished he placed the saw down and began to gently tug at the piece.  
As soon as it was removed nothing could have prepared him for what  
happened next. "Good Lord!" Walter had to jump back as it fell to  
the floor. He had expected something but not this, anything but this.  
About forty percent of Alex's brain matter simply plopped down to the  
floor. It looked like cherry Jell-O to him and that was when Crystal  
lost it. She didn't cry anymore and didn't throw up at the repulsive  
site. At the site of Alex's brain turned to mush. She simply nodded  
to Walter and asked him to be gentle with Alex and to place him back  
where he belonged so that he could finally rest. She walked out the  
door and entered the cab waiting for her outside and began to cry.  
Softly at first and she promised herself to wait 'till she got back  
to the hotel to cry. To cry the anguished and heartbreaking tears  
that are owed to a good friend.  
  
Back at the Motel  
"Crystal it is what we thought, his mind had been controlled by  
someone. The extensive tissue damage makes it similar to those  
of the bodies we found in New York, California, Florida, Utah well  
you know the places. I'm sorry I wish I could have better news for  
you. Goodnight." She was positive now it was her, it had to be her.  
The others could steel your memories but they were more advanced and  
they wouldn't cause tissue damage. But her she was still young and  
she could destroy. What was she going to do, Tess was far from her  
reach but she would eventually come back. Would she still be alive  
to destroy her? Time wasn't on Crystal's side and she could only pray  
for strength. Strenght and time. 


	3. 6 to 10

Roswell, NM  
June 1, 2001 / Noon  
Michael's Apartment  
  
Maria didn't think she could take the news. Someone had gotten  
permission from Alex's parents, who by the way had simply picked  
and left town two days after Alex's death because they couldn't  
handle it anymore and no one knew where they were, to not only  
open Alex's grave but to reexamine his body. That was the final straw  
she couldn't take it anymore and she screamed. Michael, Max, Kyle and  
Isabel were scared from their quite conversation and focused on Maria.  
Kyle was the first to dare speak to her, "Are you alright?"  
Maria simply ignored him and stared straight at Max, "What's the plan?"  
  
Max was a loss of words, he couldn't think, boy how he wished Liz was  
there but she wasn't so a plan was formed and action taken. Max sat  
at one of Michael's bar stools and started counting duties off to  
everyone. He directed his gaze the group of friends all either  
standing or sitting anxiously waiting for his orders. "Kyle, your  
dad has some information on her already. Go to her hotel tomorrow  
and see if you can get in her room. Try to get all the information  
you can. Isabel go with him." They both nodded and he turned to  
look at Maria and Michael, "You two have to keep her occupied while  
they are in there. Maria can you get in accident with her car?"  
"What!? That's your master plan." Maria stood and simply shook her  
head fervently back and forth while failing her arms, "No way. That  
car is barely running as it is 'cause all the trips Spaceboy has put  
it through now you want me to wreck it!" Before Max could speak  
Michael held onto Maria and looked directly into her eyes, "Maria  
please, besides you know I'll take care of it." She slumped her  
shoulders in resignation and simply nodded. "Look I've got to go  
back to work. Max when do we put his plan to action?" "Tomorrow.  
Sheriff Valenti says that she is still at the hospital and he will  
call me if there are any changes." Everyone nodded their agreements  
and went their separate ways. As the phrase, here we go again simply  
repeated itself in their heads.  
  
As Max walked out in the afternoon heat he prayed everything was  
going better with Liz. They had all agreed not to tell her anything  
until she returned so that she could focus on her studies. He started  
walking home to wait for Valenti's and her call.  
  
  
Roswell, NM  
June 2, 2001 / Midnight  
La Quinta  
  
Crystal looked one last time out her window to the cars waiting below.  
They had come, true she hadn't expected any less from them but actually  
being here was a great comfort for her. It would make her stay much  
easier if she had those who already knew the truth with her to support  
her every step. She was taken out of her thoughts when Darien walked  
back into the room to take her suitcase, "you know she is sorry for  
what she said yesterday." Crystal just nodded and walked out ahead  
of him to the awaiting assigned vehicle. Darien simply let a sigh  
out and locked up behind Crystal. He turned in her keys to the front  
desk and paid her bill. Crystal was going to sleep tonight and not  
think about anyone or anything for the next five hours, she deserved  
this for God only knew when she was going to rest again.  
  
  
  
Evans Household  
Max's Room  
  
Max was sound asleep with a smile on his face. He was dreaming of her.  
Her chocolate brown eyes and silky brown hair when he was jolted out of  
bed when his cell phone rang. Damn it he thought just when it was  
getting interesting. He reached for it on his nightstand and saw that  
it was the sheriff. Immediately a feeling of dread took over as he  
said hello to the sheriff. Sheriff Valenti didn't have good news for  
him, "max sorry to wake you up but I thought you needed to know this a  
soon as possible. Crystal is no longer alone. I had a deputy keep an  
eye on her and he just radioed in that several couples came to her  
hotel picked her up and to her to the old Harding residence." Max  
was frozen, that was a name he didn't care to here anytime soon. There  
was no doubt now this woman was here because of them but for what  
purpose it simply eluded him. "Thanks sheriff now we will just sit  
and wait for her to approach us." The sheriff didn't like that plan  
but simply responded yes to it. After he hung up with Max Sheriff  
Valenti looked out his window and grew concerned. Was that somebody  
looking through binoculars from the roof of the building across the  
street?  
  
  
Roswell, NM  
June 2, 2001 / 7:00 a.m.  
Eaon Residence  
  
Crystal sat at the head of the table in the dining room looking  
over the vast amounts of food that Lita had cooked this morning.  
All for her she thought unfortunately hunger eluded her and she  
simply sat up and grabbed a cup of coffee on her way out the door.  
Everyone except for Lita were still asleep and she had told her that  
they were not prisoners here like back on the island, they could go  
out on the town explore shop and do as they please after all this a  
sort of vacation for all of them. Lita had simply nodded and given  
Crystal a hug as she walked out the door toward the Evan Law Office  
for her eight o'clock meeting.  
  
  
Evan's Household  
Livingroom  
  
"Now remember this is a new client so be polite." Isabel was  
fidgeting by the front door still unbelieving that her father  
had requested they attend this breakfast meeting with his new  
client. She loved Phillip dearly but these summer jobs they  
got stuck doing for him were frankly tiresome at time. Once  
her and max had gotten stuck babysitting two sets of twins  
during a divorce case and that was no picnic. As her father  
headed out to the car with her and Max in tow she couldn't help  
but have this feeling that she was in for quite a shock.  
  
  
Evan Law Office  
7:45 a.m.  
  
When they arrived at the office Cindy, Phillips secretary informed  
them that the client was waiting in meeting room three. Philip  
handed Cindy his items and picked up his clients file and directed  
Max and Isabel to follow. As Philip slid the meeting room doors  
open Max and Isabel gasped. Here in front of them stood Crystal Eaon.  
"Are you kids alright?" Max and Isabel recovered their bearing  
quickly and simply nodded as they took their seats at the end of the  
table. Crystal hadn't turned to look at the arrivals she knew she  
was early and had expected their surprise she finally did turn from  
the window overlooking the parking lot to address Philip. "Hello  
Mr. Evans it is great to finally see you again. How are you today?"  
Philip walked up to Crystal and shook her hand as he responded and  
guided her to the head of the table. "Now Miss Eaon, I am frankly  
perplexed by your request. You have dozens of corporate lawyers  
that can easily handle this situation for you." Crystal simply  
smiled and answered, "True but, I don't want a corporate lawyer.  
I would like for you to handle my personal affairs. Time is passing  
Philip I'm not young and with my only heir dead I must make sure that  
my fortune doesn't simply vanish in a couple years time." Philip  
nodded and pointed toward his children. "Ooh Crystal forgive my  
manners these are my children, Maxwell and Isabel. Children I would  
like for you to meet Crystal Eaon, she is an old friend of mine from  
high school." Max and Isabel simply nodded their heads in a gesture  
of hello. Crystal saw their shock and turned to Philip; "Do you think  
they would be of any help to me Philip?" Philip turned to look at  
Crystal and smiled the proud smile of a father; "of course they can  
help. Perfect example Isabel just finished high school and Max  
doesn't have a summer job and as far as I know they have no further  
plans than that." Crystal smiled this was going better than planned.  
She turned to the Evans children and decided to walk up to them and  
stand behind the chairs they were sitting on. "Well children your  
father has volunteered you as my personal aids. Max I understand  
you have a license but no vehicle. I have a vehicle but no driver  
so that will be your job. At the end of the summer if I am satisfied  
with your performance you make keep the car. Isabel I understand you  
are an organize freak to the point that you have a nickname around  
the Christmas holidays. That is exactly what I need. I have some  
friends arriving at the end of the month so I need everything from stocking the fridge for their  
arrival as well as providing transportation for them during their  
stay. Ooh one last thing since I will need to be in constant contact  
with you as well as you with them when they arrive I have purchased  
several Nextel phones in order to make this easier on us. You also  
get to keep the phones and you will be paid an hourly salary of  
twenty dollars an hour and given expense money on a daily basis  
to cover everything from gas to food. Your days will begin at  
eight and not end until you are safe at home tucked in bed. She  
turned to look at Philip and smiled, "Do you think that about covers  
that matter?" Philip nodded. Crystal turned her attention back to  
Max and Isabel, "Well children it is now eight so since you're on the  
clock don't waste it Max get me some coffee, half a cup of coffee the  
rest milk and a big scoop of sugar. Remember this because I always  
take my coffee this way. Isabel Cindy has a list of calls that I need  
made so you can start on that. I will be out shortly with further  
instructions. Max and Isabel stood up like they had just been drenched  
in a bath of cold water and all but sprinted out the front door. Max  
was the first to speak, "I have to call Maria, Michael and Kyle we  
had a plan now everything is changed. Isabel nodded and told Max to  
get the coffee while she contacted the rest of the group. They would  
have a meeting sometime today and discuss the new developments to  
their lives.  
  
  
  
June 2, 2001  
Roswell, NM 8:00 a.m.  
Maria De Luca's Vehicle  
  
"Now how are we going to explain this to Max. The woman is gone  
and we have no clue where she ran off to." Maria was pacing on  
the sidewalk while Michael simply kept rubbing his chin. He didn't  
know what they were going to do and deep down he knew he wasn't going  
to like the result. Both were startled out of their thoughts when  
Maria's phone began to ring, "Well grab it spaceboy you are nearest!"  
Michael reached into Maria's purse and pulled out her cell phone and  
noticed it was Isabel calling. "Talk." "Michael forget the plan we  
will meet at your apartment about one this afternoon. When Kyle gets  
there tell him the same. I have to go." Michael didn't get a chance  
to ask Isabel anything because she hung up. Maria stood in front of  
Michael with her hands on her hips, "So what do we now." Michael  
passed the phone to Maria and started to walk towards Kyle's car,  
which had just parked itself behind Maria's. "We meet at my place  
at one." Kyle overheard what Michael said and simply nodded as he  
drove away towards the sheriff's office.  
  
  
  
9:00 a.m., Evan Law Office  
Philip and Crystal walked out of the meeting room shaking hands and  
making dinner arrangements. It was decided that he and his family  
would join Crystal and other friends in two weeks for dinner.  
"Max, Isabel are you ready?" Max and Isabel were standing by the  
front door and nodded yes. Crystal smiled and walked out of the  
office towards her vehicle, a van. "Don't be startled Max this is  
only one of the six vehicles that you will be driving I just need the  
extra space today for your sister. You will be dropping me off at my  
temporary residence and after that you will drive your sister around  
so she can complete my errands. Ooh and Max always open a door for a  
lady, especially when that lady is your boss." Max turned red up to  
the tip of his ears as he rushed to open the door for Crystal.  
  
  
  
9:20 a.m., Eaon Residence, formerly known as the Harding residence  
"Are you sure that is exactly what she said Lita." Amy was confused;  
Crystal had always kept a close eye on all of them now to all of a  
sudden let them wander around was not making any sense. At that  
moment the front door opened and Crystal walked in. "Well good  
morning everyone. I trust you all slept well." Sixteen pair of  
eyes turned to look at Crystal.  
  
  
  
June 1, 2001  
Las Cruces, NM  
The University of NM-Las Cruces  
  
Liz couldn't take it anymore not only had the bus arrived 2 hours  
late she had missed orientation and the campus looked deserted and  
the few people she did encounter had no clue what she was talking  
about. Finally exhausted she sat at one of the many benches the  
school offered to it's students. "I swear I am in the Twilight Zone."  
"Now that is one place you don't want to be." Liz jumped six feet in  
the air when the male voice spoke to her. She grabbed her bags and  
was ready to hit the stranger when he started laughing at her. "Miss  
sorry I scared you I was just commenting on what you said. Trust me  
I have been in limbo it is not fun. Now how can I help you, you look  
lost." Liz sat back down and caught her breath, "I was supposed to  
have been here 2 hours ago but my bus was late from Roswell so I  
missed orientation and no one has a clue what I am talking about.  
I want to go home. I think this is a sign from a greater being  
telling me to go home." "Now miss don't take it so hard. Here let  
me introduce myself. My name is Jedeite and I am a counselor here  
for the Future Scientist of America, is that what you are looking for?"  
Liz jumped and completely skipped Jediate's outstreached hand and  
hugged him, "Yes that is the program I am here for thank you so much."  
Jediate just giggled at the girl, Elizabeth was her name right. "Well  
Elizabeth if you follow me true orientation and lunch are over but I  
am sure that I can get you everything you need." Liz was relieved  
and exhaled a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thanks!"  
Jediate smiled warmly at her as he took her biggest bag and motioned  
her to follow him. "First place we are going to stop is my office.  
All the information for the students that we're unable to be at  
orientation for whatever reason has been placed there." Liz wondered  
and so she dared ask, "What information exactly?" Jediate smiled but  
he kept on walking, "Nothing much just a copy of your school records,  
your interview answers as well as those of your family, friends,  
teachers, etc. You are aware that we don't just let anyone into  
this program." Liz was in shock she didn't know these people had  
interviewed her family and her friends, why hadn't Max or Maria told  
her about it. She was jolted back to reality when Jediate announced  
their arrival to the Leonard Building. He asked her to wait for him  
while he ran inside to pick up her information. "O.k. Elizabeth here  
we are. This package contains your class schedule as well as your  
room number and roommate name. There are two sets of keys to each  
room which are given to you by the floor chaperon as you enter. You  
must of course return them to her when you leave the floor." As they  
continued their walk thru the campus Jediate pointed to all the  
significant buildings in which she would be taking classes. Luckily  
for her they were all located close by so if she was running late she  
didn't have to worry. "Here we are Elizabeth the woman's dormitory,  
Eaon Building. The gentlemen are staying in the V. A. Marti Building  
next door and as you can see security is tight so no exchanging beds  
at night." Liz just giggled, "You don't have to worry about me my  
someone is back home." Jediate smiled and nodded as he opened the  
door's for Liz to enter with her luggage. Liz was amazed she had  
heard that when people come to this seminars they drop like flies  
during the first 72 hours, she hoped she wasn't one. "Now Elizabeth  
I would like for you to meet Agent 15. She is the guard placed inside  
your building by the front door. There are other guards on the South,  
East and West exits. They can easily be identified by their uniform  
as well as their badge and as you can tell no hats so people can go  
hiding their faces. Now you are located on floor 5 room 20 with a  
young miss named Kendra Stone. She is arriving from Africa later  
on tonight and so if you are a deep sleeper you might not get to meet  
her until tomorrow morning. Now the elevator is around the corner go  
ahead and drop your stuff then take the elevator back to the basement  
where I will meet you. I am going to direct the kitchen staff to warm  
you up tonights dinner." Liz stopped dead in her tracks on her way to  
the elevator, "No that is o.k. Jediate just a bowl of cereal will be  
fine." Jediate smiled considerate of others, good. "Sorry Elizabeth  
you have big days ahead of you and feeding you properly at all times  
is essential for your success. Now upstairs and we shall see each  
other shortly to continue with your personal orientation." Liz  
arrived on her floor with no problems and asked Agent 15 for her  
room key. 


	4. 11 to 16

June 1, 2001  
Las Cruces, N.M.  
Eaon Building, basement  
  
As Liz stepped out of the elevator Jadeite was waiting with a man  
dressed in a cook's uniform. "Elizabeth, good you are here in  
record time. I would like for you to meet Mr. Chaps, he is our  
head chef. If you ever desire anything just call down to the  
kitchen and one of the many culinary students here will be more  
than happy to prepare it for you." Liz just nodded dumbfounded  
and shook Mr. Chaps outstretched hand. "Now Ms. Elizabeth if you  
follow us we will start dinner." Liz followed Mr. Chaps and Jadeite  
towards the dinner hall and was greeted with an elegant banquet that  
she stopped dead in her tracks. "Is everything alright Mr. Elizabeth?"  
"Jadeite this is to much just a quick bite is enough for me honest."  
Jadeite led Liz to one of the many empty chairs and began to explain  
to her. "Elizabeth along with your program we run many others. The  
culinary students under Mr. Chaps are also here to learn so they are  
quite eager to fulfill any order request. And besides we treat all our  
program students like royalty for they are an investment not only in  
our company's future but as well as that of all the universities and  
company's that provide the funding for you to be here." Liz simply  
nodded again and began her dinner. "Now" Jadeite began, "Shall we  
begin with your orientation and class schedule explanation."  
Orientation to be honest with you is just what I said. We inform you  
that you are a great investment in the future and that we will treat  
you with the utmost respect all that we ask in return is that you  
follow some simple rules. Follow your class schedule and if you must  
deviate from it for whatever reason contact one of the many monitors  
that are in the classrooms and dormitory buildings and they will assist  
you in any which way possible. Also Elizabeth I have received word  
that Kendra Stone will not be joining us this year. You will have the  
room to yourself. Now your Monday through Friday schedule consists of  
the following. You are expected for morning exercise by six a.m. and  
that ends at seven sharp. After that you are expected at breakfast by  
8:15 a.m. Your classes begin at nine a.m. with a break at noon. You  
then have lunch until two p.m., which is when you are expected back  
for classes. Your second block ends at five p.m. Dinner is served  
at six-thirty p.m. sharp and everyone is expected back at his or her  
dorms by ten p.m. If you have to go somewhere on campus after five  
p.m. you must inform a monitor so that your activities may be logged.  
You must do this with a thirty-minute advance notice for if you simply  
choose to do something by yourself it will end in a warning and after  
three warnings you are dismissed from the program. Saturday and  
Sunday's are for you. We plan activities for you during the day  
such as attending a local theatre to see a movie or play as well  
as going to relax at a mall or park. During Friday and Saturday  
nights there is a local nightclub that has been designated for our  
use. Doors open at seven p.m. and close at one a.m. Sundays everyone  
is expected at their dorms by ten p.m. so that they can rest for their  
next day. Any questions?" Liz had finished eating her meal and with  
every sentence Jadeite spoke Liz was beginning to think that this  
program might not be for her. It seemed that every move and thought  
was controlled or monitored. She was getting an ugly feeling at the  
pit of her stomach and so far her instinct had not lied to her.  
"Jadeite don't you think this may be to much?" Jadeite looked at Liz  
and with his most handsome smile said, "Elizabeth the schedules are  
made to mimic your integration into future corporate America. The  
talent that has been gathered by this program is unbelievable and we  
only wish to begin to forge these lives into healthy productive ones  
that will help not only themselves but also all those around them.  
Now I sincerely hope that you survive this regiment. Goodnight and  
enjoy your evening and see you tomorrow." Liz took his hint and stood  
up to make her way to her dorm room in order to begin her ordeal  
tomorrow. Have to call Max as soon as possible.  
  
  
June 1, 2001  
Las Cruces, N.M.  
Eaon Building, Floor 6-Room 15  
  
It had taken Liz the last several hours to finish unpacking and hooking  
up her laptop. Well technically it wasn't hers it belonged to the  
program but a girl could dream. It was an amazing tool. Each containing  
an amazing array of programs all to assist her in all her classes. After  
reading her schedule and a quick introduction provided for each she was  
glad to have it and me able to take it to class with her. Notes would be  
much easier as well as the classes since each was recorded and if she  
had any questions she could log onto the programs site and review the  
class. Amazing was agian the word that popped into her mind, "Alex  
would just love all this." That was enough to deflate her mood. He was  
gone. She couldn't call him to tell him about the wonderful things she  
was experiencing. Sure Maria would be great but Alex, Alex would understand  
all her weird science terms and laugh at her silly chemist jokes. "Ooh Alex."  
She thought she was done crying but apparently not. It had been six weeks  
since he was ripped out of her life by her. God she couldn't even say her  
name without seeing red. That, no she was going to calm down and call Max  
and tell him about her wonderful time getting there and all the unbeliveable  
things that were bound to happen, all the wonderful things that were going to happen.  
  
  
  
June 2, 2001  
6:00 a.m.  
Las Cruces, NM  
  
"Coming!" Liz was trying to be patient but someone had decided to bang  
at her door at 6a.m. on Saturday. Liz flung the door open, "What!"  
"Well goodmorning to you to sunshine!" Liz was confused who did this  
girl think she was calling her sunshine and waking her up early on a  
Saturday. If she remembered correctly Saturday's and Sunday's were her  
days from what Jedeite said and she wanted to sleep.  
  
"Hi my name is Catalina Villanueva, but you can call me Kate." Liz was  
still at a loss for words, "Come on Liz, cat got your tongue." "What  
are you and how do you know my name." Kate walked into Liz's dorm and  
sat down on the empty bed. "I already said, my name is Kate and I'm your  
dorm neighbor, across the hall to be exact and I know your name 'cause  
it's on the door. Liz who was still holding the door looked at it and  
sure enough her name was on a plate. She closed the door and headed back  
to her bed for more sleep time hoping that by ignoring Kate that she would  
take the hint and go away.  
  
Kate wasn't easily suaded she went to Liz's bed and started to bounce on  
it like a little kid, "Come on Liz lets go get breakfast and run off to the  
mall, a movie and then the club." Liz couldn't take it anymore, "Look Kate  
i'm sure your a great gal and all but I want to rest." Kate finally taking  
the hint got of her bed and walked to the door to let herself out and   
start her day. "Kate, i'm sorry just come back before you head on out to  
the mall, deal." Kate smiled and nodded as she headed out the door, step 1  
accomplished, get close to Liz.  
  
  
  
  
June 2, 2001  
9:30 a.m.  
Roswell, NM  
  
Isabel was going crazy, what were they going to do now they were  
not only close to Crystal, heck they were employed by Crystal.  
True they had agreed to wait until she approached them but this was  
ridiculous. "Max, what do we do know." "I don't know Iz, she seems  
nice and she apparently seems to know dad how that is possible I don't  
know. We have to find out more about her and her past here with dad."  
"Mom!" Max looked at Iz perplexed, "Max i'm sure mom would know something,  
lets go home and ask her." At the next street stop Max made a u turn  
and headed home for hopefully some answers.  
  
9:55 a.m.  
Evan's household  
  
Max and Isabel entered the house calling out for their mom, "I'm  
out here in the garden." Max and Isabel went out and took a seat  
at the table next to her. "Is there something wrong kids, aren't you  
supposed to be at work?" Iz decided take a stab at the conversation,  
"Mom what exactly do you know about our new employer?" "Crystal Eaon.  
I haven't heard that name in almost 20 years. It's sad to hear from her  
and find out the news." Max and Isabel just shrugged. Max was about to  
ask but Diane beat him to it. "Crystal was 7 when I first met her. Her  
mother was Lillian Eaon and they arrived here to begin several business  
ventures. Incidently they were the ones that helped Liz's parents start  
their business as well as help Philip attend school to become a lawyer.  
Anyway Lillian and Crystal were here only for about 9 months and then  
they left. Lillian was a wonderful woman, she died 3 years ago of cancer  
and know it seems that Crystal is in the same path." Max and Isabel  
couldn't belive what they were hearing. Crystal had a past here and with  
not only their parents but with Liz's parents. They had to check out the  
newspaper records at the local library to see if it said anything more.  
Max and Isabel were about to get up and leave when Diane stopped them,  
Max, Isabel be good to her by not pitying her. She doesn't want anyone  
to know or for that matter to treat her any more different. She will  
have her moments so try to understand her." Max and Isabel got up to  
leave and hugged and kissed their mom before they left to run the  
assigned errands that Crystal had given them.  
  
"Max why don't you just drop me of at Kyle's job. I'll take his car  
while you check out the library." Max nodded and headed to Tom's Garage  
to drop off Isabel.  
  
  
  
June 2, 2001, 11:00 a.m.  
Roswell, NM  
Public Library  
  
Max walked up to the librarian to ask for the archived newspaper reels  
begining January 1979 to January 1980. She pointed him towards the reel  
machines and told him to give her about 15 minutes. As Max waited  
he started to wonder and hoping that he could find some answers. "Here  
you go Mr. Evans will there be anything else?" Max looked up to Doris  
and asked, "Does the library have copies of W. Roswell High yearbooks?"  
Doris nodded, "Do want the graduating class of '79 or '80?" "Actually i'd  
like to see the yearbooks starting from '76 to '80?" Doris nodded and  
headed to the archive to retreive the yearbooks for Max.  
  
NOON  
Max had already gone through all the reels and had come up with very  
little information. Now he was going to go through the yearbooks and  
hope to find out more about his parents and Liz's parents. Forty-five  
minutes later he was headed out of the library to meet everyone at  
Michael's apartment with the yearbooks dated '76 to '79.  
He wanted information and all he wound up getting was more questions.  
Meetings were going to have to be held with more than just  
them. Jim was going to have to answer some questions as well.  
  
  
June 2, 2001  
1:10 p.m.  
Roswell, NM  
Michael's Apt.  
  
Isabel started to pace the floor. The meeting was supposed to start  
ten minutes ago. She had been at Michaels since one o'clock  
and Max had not called. She was about to try to call hime when Max burst into the apartment  
apologizing for his delay. "Thanks for waiting, we'll make this brief  
for everyone so no questions until the end." Kyle, Michael and  
Isabel nodded. "Where's Maria?" Michael told Max how  
Maria couldn't make it to the meeting since it was the lunch  
rush but that he would update her on everything tonight  
"O.k. here it is. The woman is named Crystal Eaon. She  
has been in Roswell before back in January of 1979. Her mother  
was Lillian Eaon owner of Eaon Enterprises based out of Japan. Lillian  
died 3 years ago of cancer and now Crystal is suffering the same fate.  
We, Isabel and I, are now employed by her. I'm the chauffer and Isabel  
is her personal assistant. I just went to to library to find out more  
about her, her mother and their orignal visit here to Roswell. In 1979  
Lillian arrived and partnered herself with the local bank and assisted  
in the opening of several business, The Crashdown and the UFO center  
were her major projects. She also assisted in financing several student  
loans the more important ones being for Jim Valenti, Philip Evans, Joseph  
Whitman, Michelle Stellar, Karl Barnett and Amy DeLuca. In high school  
they all used to hang out be it through sports or some social clubs and  
in their graduating year Lillian bought a whole page in their yearbook  
to express her thanks for all their help." At this point Max opened  
the yearbook dated for 1979 and showed them the page. Here it was infront  
of all of them their parents along with a little girl in the middle. At  
the bottom of the page was a dedication, "To my babysitter club, thank  
you for everything. Love always Lillian and Crystal Eaon."  
  
If they hadn't been sitting down they would all be on the floor. Stunned  
was an understatment of the feeling they now shared. What in the world was  
going on. They needed to talk to Jim soon. "Kyle where's your dad right  
now?" Kyle shook out of his stupor, "He's out of town for two weeks Max  
said he was to California to pick up a prisoner and bring him to trial  
here in Roswell." "What!" Max couldn't understand it, Jim hadn't said  
anything to him the other day and he even acted like he didn't know Crystal  
yet the high school picture and the loan were undersigned by her mother  
and he had been part of her babysitter group. Things weren't adding up.  
Just then phone started to beep. "What the hell is that Max!" Michael  
shot up from his seat when he heard Isabel's and Max's phone begin to  
beep. Isabel took hers out of her purse and began to talk, "This is Isabel."  
"Isabel hi this is Crystal, of course. Just wanted to verify that you  
had completed the assigned errands for me." "All done me'am will there  
be anything else for today." Crystal answered, "Not for right now. You  
and your brother take lunch and we will talk at around 2 or 2:30, sound  
like a plan?" "Yes me'am" Isabel turned around to face Michael and Kyle  
well gentlemen that was Crystal Eaon, now are their any questions about  
what Max just told us?" Michael turned to face Max, "What do we do now  
o' fearless leader." Max got up from his crouching position on the floor  
and walked towards Isabel, "We watch everyone for the next couple of days  
and then we start asking the questions. I mean for all we know she is  
here simply like she told our father to wrap up some loose ends. You have  
to remember Michael she is dieng." Kyle nodded and Michael just   
crossed his arms in disapproval as he stared out the window towards the  
crashdown. 


	5. Act 2, Chap 1

June 2, 2001  
9:40 a.m.  
Roswell, NM  
Eaon Residence, formerly known as the Harding Residence  
  
Ever since she returned from the Evan's law office Crystal had simply said goodmorning to  
everyone and headed up stairs to her room where she now sat with a dazed expression looking  
out at the scene outside her window. A soft knock on the door shook Crystal out of her daze,  
"Come in." Amy and Lita were curious and concerned as to what to do with crystal. They  
knew of her condition and they were worried that she wouldn't resolve her issues with Serena  
before it was to late. Lita started, "Crystal we are worried about you and Serena. I know  
you guys didn't exactly say goodbye on good terms and..." Before Lita could finish Crystal  
raised her hand, "Is everyone downstairs?" Amy and Lita nodded their heads, "Good i'll be  
down in a minute I just need to freshen up, o.k.?" Amy and Lita stepped out and were  
greeted by their loved ones, Greg took Amy's hand and guided her back downstairs while  
Ken simply held Lita. They didn't understand the entire story since they had heard tidbits  
from the girls but what they did understand was it seemed things were falling apart,  
too fast for anybody's likeing.  
  
Dining Room  
"I am glad everyone is here. What I have to say is simple and I hope I can get through it  
with out interruptions." Everyone nodded to her question and Crystal began her tale. "As  
far as everyone is concerned my main mission has been to acquire, locate and train  
the entire Earth-Moon court. That mission is now complete and I am moving on to another  
mission." "But I thought as Serena said that day your loyalty was to the kingdom?" Mina  
was shocked, another mission what exactly did that mean or place them in her lives. Crystal  
sat down with a hearty laugh, "Mina we all know that is not exactly what Her Highness said  
now my loyalties are with the kingdom but when I was originally created I was given a test  
mission per say. I was created, trained and allowed a life that you know but the part you  
are missing is my first mission. I was ordered to go across the galaxy to assist another  
royal family. My mission was simple infiltrate the kingdom, collect data on an upcoming coup,  
and if possible destroy it. Unfortunetly half way there the coup occurred. The royal family  
was massacared and the rebels took over. When I arrived my contact was still alive and  
she told me all that ocurred. With her, her scientist and a lot of faith we formulated a   
plan in order to bring the family back to life per say so they could return to the kingdom  
and return it to its once happy existence. The resurrected royal family resides here in  
Roswell, that is why I've come here now and before to insure their safety now that every  
thing has gone wrong."  
  
"What exactly has gone wrong, Crystal?" Raye was the only one that  
could formulate a coherent thought, from what she could see everyone else was still trying  
to grasp what she had initially said. "What has gone wrong Raye is the royal family has  
once again been betrayed by one of their own, the king is in love with some one else, the  
princess is in state of utter depression and to top it all of the general is at constant  
odds with said king. But that is only the icing on the cake." Everyone jumped as a loud  
beeping noise emitted from the kitchen, "That is just the oven timer, i'm baking a cake."  
Lita sheepishly answered as she went to the kitchen to shut it off. Crystal started to  
look around. Darien was sitting directly opposite of her on the south end of the table.  
On his left sat Greg, Amy, Mina, Steve and on his right sat Raye, Chad, Ken and Lita.  
She was glad they were here and she really hoped Serena would understand and come around  
just now she needed her away from her for a while because her words stung to much, still  
hurt to much. When Lita returned and took her seat next to ken everyone seemed to   
understand the mission they just had a few questions. "I'll try to explain everything  
but write now just the basics. You know the mission, what happened with it and the why we  
are now here, now the who is the royal family. There are only two members, king Zan now  
known as Maxwell Evans, Max for short. His sister princess Vilandra now known as Isabel Evans.  
Originally when they first arrived to earth they arrived with two other court members. Princess  
Vilandra's fiance, General Rath now known as Michael Guerin. Queen Ava now known as Tess  
Harding the current betrayer." They are a mixture of human and alien. They outwardly look  
like humans and have feelings like you and me they main difference is that with their alien  
DNA they have powers such as you girls do except they don't need phrases to call upon their  
powers or transfrom, their powers are called upon simple on will. The king can heal, the  
queen can infiltrate your mind and change your memories, the princess can look into your  
mind and the general is simply a destroyer. They have little or no control over their   
power and the queen has now left them to join forces with the rebellion."  
  
Crystal was growing concerned that the court would not want to assist her in completing her mission  
but the generals had agreed and if she had them then she still had a fighting chance. Amy  
was the first to speak, "Crystal we are here to support you what ever you would like for  
us to do we shall do it. This particular kingdom may not be related to us by marriage or  
friendship but it seems they have been placed in dire straits and I for one am willing to  
help in any way possible." Greg took Amy's hand into his and turned to look at Crystal, "We  
are ready to help with anything." As Crystal turned to look at the rest of the people on  
the table she smiled, everyone was nodding and smiling. Maybe the end wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Crystal spent the rest of the morning and lunch briefing them of the situation. Showing  
them pictures of the royal family, theire new respective loves, telling them all about  
the good, the bad and the ugley in their lives as well as her current plan. "Well everything  
seems well thought out Crystal my only concern is they've been through so much how are we  
going to get them to let us help them?" Raye was worried the family would take up and leave  
Roswell if confronted. Crystal smiled and simply answered, "We win Liz over, tell the  
parents the parents the truth over lunch and when we meet everyone for dinner we shall  
confront them all and we start the training afterwards." Mina scratched her head, "I don't  
know Crystal won't that be risking to much at once." Crystal shook her head no, "I've been  
here before they know me and what I can do. I'll show them more off my abilities and tell  
them their children are special. Darien, Chad, Greg, Ken and Steve are modifying the  
basement for me so I'll be able to show them everything. Don't worry everything will be  
alright I can just feel it down to my bones. Now everyone lunch was great but, I'm going to  
take a nap before so you in an hour or so.  
  
As Crystal walked upstairs the remainder of the group sat at the table and simply looked at  
each other. They hoped and prayed that Crystal's words would not come back and bite them  
all in the @$$. When Crystal arrived upstairs she paged Isabel, "Isabel hi this is Crystal,  
of course. Just wanted to verify that you had completed the assigned errands for me." "All  
done me'am will there be anything else for today." Crystal answered, "Not for right now.  
You and your brother take lunch and we will talk at around 2 or 2:30, sound like a plan?"  
"Yes me'am". Crystal turned of her Nextel and lay down for a nap, a much needed and well  
deserved nap. 


	6. Act 2, Chap 2

June 2, 2001  
1:45 p.m.  
Roswell, NM  
Michael's Apt.  
  
"Michael relax." Max couldn't come up with a plan further than what he had just said and  
seeing Michaels angry stare and stance wasn't helping. "Look everyone why don't we forget  
about everyone and everything for a bit and go grab a bite to eat at the Crashdown. My  
treat!" Isabel wanted to break the tension in the tension in the room between everyone  
and inviting people to lunch seemed like a good idea. Max got up from the floor and   
headed to front door to open it, Kyle exited first and headed for his car. Michael said he  
would walk and Max and Is went in their new vehicle courtesy of Crystal Eaon.  
  
Crashdown, 1:59 p.m.  
Maria was relaxing in the back room for 10 minutes and pondering how she got suckered into  
working a double for the next week, oh yeah Liz and her lost puppy dog face did her in  
every time. As she sat there massaging her temples she heard the front door bells chime  
announcing another arrival. "Just five more minutes please!" "maria are you alright?" Maria  
was startled as Mr. Parker walked through the door, "Fine Mr. Parker just tired." Mr. Parker  
smiled at Maria, "Maria take the rest of the day off you deserve and need it. Besides Michael  
just walked in." Maria squealed in delight as she ran to her locker to grab her clothes and  
change out of her uniform. She hugged Mr. Parker quick before she ran into the bathroom to  
change. When she stepped out she ran straight to Michael to get a much needed hug but was  
stunned to a complete halt when she saw his face, well so much for having a relaxing  
afternoon. 


	7. Note & Apology

Just a quick note to say that I am very and absolutely sorry about the lack of updates.  
  
Been dealing with life ladies & gentlemen but hopefully I'll be back on track within  
this week and have a good set of updates for you by this weekend.  
  
Got any ideas for the story feel free to e-mail me at nwonku_100@hotmail.com  
with your suggestions.  
  
Sincerely,  
Reven Eid. 


End file.
